Ruby
by Gnomeish
Summary: Harry wishes for dreams, normal dreams not filled with horror and death. SONGFIC, and slash.


Hehehe. Songfic. I hoped this fic to have more feeling, but I wrote it when I was tired. One-shot!

Disclaimer: I dont' own Harry Potter. I don't own the song either, that's owned by Kaiser Chiefs.

xxxxx

When Harry went to bed, it was nearly one in the morning.

He was so tired.

Maybe, just maybe he'd be able to sleep for more than a few hours tonight. Maybe he wouldn't be haunted by visions and nightmares and horrors and get a decent night's sleep like a _normal_ person.

What he wouldn't give for something as normal and innocent as a nonsensical dream about budgies and skateboarding Fanged Geraniums, or even a wet dream, like the other boys normally had.

Harry gave a sigh as he fell forward onto his bed, barely pulling the covers over him before he was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was dark except for one small torch with blue flames dancing on the wall. The room was made of stone, the colour of the fire giving the room a bluish hue.

The room was dark and quiet. He wasn't alone. He could feel the other presence lurking, but instead of fear he felt a shiver of desire travel throughout his body.

**Let it never be said, the romance is dead**

**Cos there's so little else occupying my head.**

Then arms wrapped around him from behind, encasing him in a cocoon of warmth.

A teasing breath of warm air flitted accross his ear.

**There is nothing I need except the function to breathe**

**But I'm not really fussed, doesn't matter to me.**

He couldn't believe himself when he responded, turning around with his eyes closed and kissing this mysterious person.

Who was this stranger with whom he felt so familiar? So secure?

**Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby**

**Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya**

**Know what ya doing, doing to me?**

**Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby**

Harry lifted a hand to the man's chest, yes, it was a man, but Harry didn't feel surprised. He knew what was going on now.

It was a dream.

Just a normal dream of a hormonal teenage boy.

**Due to lack of interest tomorrow is cancelled**

**Let the clocks be reset and the pendulums held**

But who was his mysterious stranger? He couldn't place how this body was familiar to him.

And then all thoughts and questions were erased from his mind

Large hands wrapped around his waist, traveling up his back slowly, sensually.

Butterfly kisses were placed in the sensitive spot just below his ear, and then they moved downward.

Harry gasped at the lips, hot and wet against his neck.

The man let his hand travel higher, winding his spidery fingers into Harry's hair.

**Cos there's nothing at all except the space in between**

**Finding out what you're called and repeating your name**

Harry gasped, his eyes rolling in pleasure as he licked a secret spot on Harry's neck with his long, wicked tongue.

"Ungh..." Harry said, over-ridden with passion. He wanted the man to touch him all over. To take him, to know him like no other had before.

The man gave a chuckle, it was low and warm but made chills shoot right up his spine.

_He'd heard that chuckle before_.

**Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby**

**Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya**

**Know what ya doing, doing to me?**

**Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby**

The man licked and sucked at a spot near his collarbone, leaving a large red mark.

Harry wrapped his arms further around the man's neck, his hands cupping his head.

His sensitive palms rubbed over the bald pate, the tips of his fingers digging into his skull.

Cold hands made their way under his shirt, snaking their way up his chest

_Snaking..._

Despite the cold hands, and the chill in the room, Harry was on fire. His entire body blazed with need and lust and a wonton desire to be touched.

Harry gasped as his shirt was pulled above his head.

He wanted to look down, look into the eyes of the man who was invoking all of these wonderful feelings in him, but it was like he couldn't move his head.

**Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me**

**and you don't really see you with me?**

A hot mouth latched onto his nipple, the strong tongue teasing it until it was a hard peak.

"Uh... T...urgh...oh..." Harry said, wanting to cry out his lover's name in his ecstacy, but the word wouldn't pass his lips.

Harry's brow furrowed, even the tongue dragging its way down his belly barely able to keep his attention.

_Something was going on here. _

Oh but it felt so good

The tongue dipped in and out of his belly button, over and over and over.

Harry's knees weakened, but strong hands kept him in place against the wall.

_No... there... there was something... something wrong... he had to... had to pay..._

**Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me**

**and you don't really see you with me?**

The nimble fingers didn't fumble with his belt. Deftly they pulled the strap from the buckle, and pulled the belt away. Harry planted his hands on the bald head, feeling all the contours with his fingertips. He knew what was coming.

Harry hadn't even realized the hands had worked the button on his jeans, hadn't registered the sound of the zipper. Didn't remember that the chuckle was familiar, that he knew very few people with a completely bald head, one of which was...

"Voldemort!" Harry cried with a gasp, pulling away. The elastic of his underpants snapped as the edge was released by greedy, skeletal fingers.

**Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby**

**Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya**

**Know what ya doing, doing to me?**

**Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby**

Voldemort stood without a sound, pulling Harry against him. Harry didn't protest, he felt strangely useless and weak. Voldemort kissed the side of his face, along his jaw, and then he took Harry's chin in his jaw and kissed him forcefully.

**Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya**

**Know what ya doing, doing to me?**

It was beyond him why he responded, but he did. Their tongues clashed together, as if they were battling with their mouths. Voldemort's cold hand crept up to the side of his neck, cradling his head, and then he pulled back, looking into Harry's eyes.

**Ruby, Ruby, Ruby.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry sat straight up in bed, panting heavily. His entire body was soaked with sweat, his pajama bottoms soaked with semen.

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, still shaking with stress and shock and after-effects of orgasm. He put his hands into his face, trembling.

_That couldn't have been real... it wasn't like his visions... it... _

It had been a dream, that was all.

Just a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was listening to that song, to the refrain, and then it it SCREAMED to me! VOLDEMORT! And so the fic was born. Hurrah. This fiction looked and felt a LOT better when it was in my head... er... yeah.


End file.
